lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ji Yeon transcript
---- Episode 7 - "Ji Yeon" Written by: Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz Directed by: Stephen Semel ---- Act 1 the freighter, Frank is walking across the deck with a paper bag under his arm. KEAMY: Lapidus! You ready? LAPIDUS: I'll be up. KEAMY: Don't be late, Frank. walks away. ---- arrives at the room where Sayid and Desmond are being held. He is carrying a paper bag. Regina is sitting outside keeping the door. LAPIDUS: Regina? REGINA: startled Frank! distracted I didn't hear you. LAPIDUS: Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. Captain wanted me to bring these guys some grub... you know your book's upside down. gives him a look and turns the book around. LAPIDUS: Just trying to help... enters the room. LAPIDUS: Thought I'd check in on you guys and bring you some food. Desmond How are you feeling, by the way? DESMOND: Yeah, much better, thanks. SAYID: Why are we being held captive? We had nothing to do with Minkowski's death. LAPIDUS: This has nothing to do with Minkowski. The captain wasn't very happy that you two decided to bust out of sick bay and into our radio room. SAYID: We didn't bust out. The door was left open! We assumed that was you. LAPIDUS: Why the hell would I do that? SAYID: Did you have any contact with our people on the beach? LAPIDUS: No luck. Something must have happened to the phone. pours what's in the paperbag onto the bed. SAYID: Lima beans? LAPIDUS: Sorry, we had a little problem in the kitchen. Just stay put, alright? SAYID: I still want to talk to the captain. LAPIDUS: No, you don't. knocks on the door. LAPIDUS: Regina? hear the sound of the door being opened. ---- the beach, Sun is sitting by a fire. Jin comes with firewood, feeds the fire and sits beside her JIN: 왜 그래? 괜찮아? What's wrong? SUN: 사이드하고 데스몬드가 떠난지 3일이나 지났는데 왜 아직 돌아오지 않는 걸까요? Sayid and Desmond left three days ago. Why haven't they come back? JIN: 아마 배를 타고 오느라 시간이 좀 걸리나봐. Perhaps they are returning with the ship. kisses Sun. JIN: 자, 그 얘기 그만하고 더 중요한 게 하나 있어. Now come on, we have more important things to talk about. SUN: 뭔데? Like what? JIN: Let's talk about baby names. SUN: Good. You're getting better... But no, Jin. 지금부터 아기 이름을 지으면 못 나가요. It's bad luck to talk about baby names now. JIN: 웬 미신? Superstitious? SUN: 이 녀석한테 나쁜 일이 생기면 안 되지. I don't want to jinx him. JIN: 당신 말뜻은 우리 공주님. You mean her. SUN: 어, 그러니까 당신은 딸일 것이다? Oh, it's going to be a girl, is it? JIN: 지연. 지연이라고 지을래. Ji Yeon. I want to name her Ji Yeon. SUN: 아기 이름은 그만 얘기해요. I don't want to talk about names. JIN: 왜 지연이 마음에 안 들어? You don't like Ji Yeon? SUN: 아니, 이름은 예뻐요. 우리 이렇게 해요. 우선 이 섬에서 벗어난 다음에 그때 가서 아기 이름을 지어요. No, it's beautiful. I'll tell you what. Let's get off the island first. Then we can pick a name. JIN: Deal! shake hands. ---- - Sun is in a room, packing things as she gets ready to leave. She goes to put on some lipstick and is suddenly overcome with pain. She picks up the phone and dials a number WOMAN ON THE PHONE: 긴급 상황 서비스입니다. Emergency services. SUN: 네, 저 응급차 좀 불러주세요. I need an ambulance. WOMAN ON THE PHONE: 어떻게 도와드릴까요? What seems to be the problem? SUN: 저 임신부인데요. 뭐가 잘못된 것 같아요. I'm pregnant, and I think something's wrong. camera zooms out and we can see her very pregnant belly. Act 2 - Jin enters a store and browses toys. STORE OWNER: 어서 오세요! 뭐 찾으시는 거 있으세요? Can I help you? Is there something you're looking for? JIN: 예, 팬더 하나요. Yes... a panda. STORE OWNER: 자, 이쪽으로요. 예. This way, please. store owner finds him a big stuffed panda. JIN: 네, 좋아요. 저걸로 주세요. Good. Give me that one. STORE OWNER: 마음에 드신다니 다행이네요. Would you like it gift wrapped? JIN: 아니요, 시간이 없어요. 병원에 가는 길이예요. 얼만데요? No, I have to get to the hospital. How much is it? STORE OWNER: 5만원입니다. 분만실? Fifty thousand won. Maternity ward? JIN: 예. Yes. STORE OWNER: 아이, 진작 말씀해 주시지! 참 기쁘시겠네요. 혹시 아드님인지 따님인지 아시나요? Why didn't you say so? You must be very happy... Boy or a girl? JIN: 아, 그건 아직 몰라요. I... I don't know yet. STORE OWNER: 팬더는 누구든 다 좋아하니까 걱정 마세요. Don't worry. Everyone loves a panda. cellphone rings, he picks up. JIN: 네, 네... 지금 가는 길입니다. 예, 알겠습니다. 네, 간다니까요. Yes, yes. I'm on my way... I'm on my way. I understand. STORE OWNER: 어서 가세요! Good luck! exits. ---- - On the beach, inside Jin and Sun's tent. Jin is sleeping. SUN: 진수 씨! 진수 씨! Jin! Jin! enters the tent. SUN: 진수 씨, 케이트하고 잭이 돌아왔어요. Jin. Kate and Jack are back! gets up. ---- the beach. Jin and Sun approach Kate. JIN: What happened? KATE: You mean before or after the redhead knocked me out? looks at Charlotte, and turns back to Kate. SUN: She hit you? KATE: When I ran into them on my way back from Locke's camp. SUN: Why would she do that? KATE: I guess she didn't wanna have to explain why she was on her way to a poison gas factory. Juliet told Jack that it was a power station. SUN: Why would Juliet lie about that? KATE: Force of habit? SUN: Why were they going there? KATE: To turn it off, to deactivate the gas. I guess they wanted to earn some brownie points. SUN: Do you think they're really going to rescue us? KATE: In all the time they've been here they've talked about a lot of things, and none involved rescuing us. ---- the freighter. Desmond is in a bed, he wakes up and sees that Sayid is eating out of a can. SAYID: Good morning. DESMOND: Good morning. SAYID: frustrated I hope they resolve their kitchen issues. notices a piece of paper has been slipped in through the door vents. DESMOND: Sayid! What's that? goes to pick it up. SAYID: It's a note. Three days ago, when I was in Locke's camp, Ben claimed he had a spy on this boat. unfolds the piece of paper. It reads, "DON'T TRUST THE CAPTAIN". ---- the beach. Sun approaches Daniel as he is trying to fix the satellite phone. SUN: Hello. My name is Sun. DANIEL: Hi, Sun, hi... I'm Daniel. pause Something I can help you with? SUN: I'm two months pregnant. DANIEL: Oh, you're... Wow, that's... Congratulations! SUN: So are you here to rescue us? seems hesitant to answer. SUN: It's a simple question. Are you or are you not going to rescue us? DANIEL: The thing is... um, it's not really my call, Sun. SUN: And whose call is it? remains silent. SUN: Thank you. ---- the beach, Jack and Jin are eating. JIN: Uh, can you pass, uh, the cereal? passes the cereal. JACK: Pretty good English, Jin. JIN: Thank you. I... understand better than I, uh, speak. JACK: Has Sun been teaching you, or are you just picking it up? JIN: Uh, Sun teach me... Uh, Sawyer, too. Sun, is... better. JACK: I bet. comes. JACK: Hey Sun. How are you feeling? SUN: I'm good, thank you... The morning sickness has stopped, which has been nice. JACK: That's good... Well, if you need anything, just let me know, okay? leaves. JIN: Would you like some breakfast? SUN: 진수 씨, 지금부터 이유는 묻지 말고 내가 시키는 대로만 해야 해요. Jin... You need to do as I say and not ask questions. JIN: 왜, 뭔데? What's the matter? SUN: 이틀 동안 우리 먹을 식량을 챙겨서 20분 후에 우리 텐트에서 봐요. You need to find food for two days. Meet me at the tent in twenty minutes. JIN: 뭐 때문에 그러는데? 무슨 일이 생겼어? Why? What's happened? SUN: 로크한테 가봐야겠어요. We're going to Locke's camp. Act 3 the beach. As Sun is going through the medical supply, Juliet enters the tent. JULIET: What are you doing? SUN: I needed another bottle of those vitamins you gave me, the... the pre-natals? JULIET: You could've just asked. SUN: You're right. I should have. JULIET: What happened to the last ones I gave you? SUN: Sorry? JULIET: The last bottle I gave you. There should be 20 left... are you planning a trip? SUN: Please, just give me the vitamins. JULIET: Where are you going, Sun? SUN: We're going to Locke's camp. JULIET: What? Why? SUN: Because I don't trust these people. JULIET: Whether you trust them or not, you can't go there. Locke doesn't want to leave the island, and I've told you... Sun, pregnant women... they don't survive here. SUN: Yes, you did tell me that. JULIET: You don't believe me... Look, I know that I have been less than truthful about certain things since coming here, but I promise you, Sun... I promise you, I'm not lying about this. After everything you've confided in me, I should at least have your trust. SUN: Claire's baby is fine. I feel fine. All I have are your stories that I'm going to get sick. I'm going to do what's best for me and for my baby, because, no... I don't trust you. takes the vitamins from Juliet. ---- - In the hospital, a nurse is taking Sun to a room. NURSE 1: 곧 괜찮으실 겁니다. It's okay. It's going to be okay. NURSE 2: 맞지? Is that--? NURSE 1: 맞아, 오세아닉 6. Yes. Oceanic Six. ---- is in the room. The nurse tries to take Sun's wedding ring off. SUN: 잠깐만요, 지금 뭐하시는 거예요? Stop! What are you doing? NURSE 1: 귀금속 빼셔야 합니다. 혈압이 높아서 몸이 많이 부었어요. We remove all jewelry. It's for the swelling. SUN: 안돼요, 내 반지는 안돼요! No! Not my ring! NURSE 1: 별일 없으니 안심하세요. Nothing will happen to it. doctor enters. DR. BAE: 아냐아냐, 그냥 둬. 백선화 씨, 전 닥터 박 대신 담당을 맡은 닥터 배입니다. It's okay. Mrs. Kwon, I'm Dr. Bae. I'm on duty for Dr. Park. SUN: 박 선생님은요? 저 왜 이러는 거예요? Where is he? What's happening? DR. BAE: 박 선생님은 지금 출장 중입니다. He's away at a conference... the nurse 제가 우선 진통제를 놔드리겠습니다. Give her something for the pain. nurse injects Sun with a drug. DR. BAE: 자, 봅시다. Now let me take a look... doctor examines her. SUN: 제 애기한테 무슨 이상이 있는 건가요? Is something wrong with my baby? DR. BAE: 태아가 스트레스가 있군. It is in distress. SUN: 뭐가 잘못됐나요? What's wrong? DR. BAE: 아직은 잘 모르겠지만 알아보겠습니다. 연락드릴 가족분 계십니까? 남편분이나 부모님? I don't know yet. That's what I'm going to find out. Is there anyone we should contact? Your husband? Your parents? SUN: 제 남편한테 연락을... 제 남편 좀 불러주세요. Just get Jin... my husband... doctor signals the nurse to do as she says. SUN: 진수 씨? 진수 씨 좀 불러주세요. Jin. Just get Jin... DR. BAE: 제가 바로 남편분에게 연락 드릴테니... I'll try to reach him. SUN: 제 남편 좀 불러주세요. Get my... husband... DR. BAE: 남편 꼭 오실겁니다. I'm sure he'll be here soon. SUN: 진수 씨... Jin... ---- - Outside the store, Jin rushes out with the toy panda JIN: 어, 택시! Taxi! Jin puts the panda inside the cab, his phone rings, and he picks it up. JIN: 아우, 간다니까요... 여보세요? 여보세요? Yes, I'm on my way... Hello? Hello... man walking by hits him, and he drops the cellphone. JIN: 야, 뭐야? Hey! What is this? he tries to pick it up, a motorcycle runs over it. After he picks it up, he sees that someone gets on the cab with the panda and leaves. JIN: 이놈의 새끼, 너! 너 이 새끼야! 너 오늘 죽었어, 너 나한테 잡히기만 해봐! 나한테 보이기만 해봐! Stop! You bastard! I will kill you! If I find you! I will hunt you down and rip your head off! smashes the cellphone on the ground, goes back inside the store looking for a toy panda, but he cannot find one. JIN: 팬더 하나만 더 주세요. I need another panda! STORE OWNER: 어떡하죠, 손님. 그 인형이 마지막 거였는데요. I'm sorry, that was the last one. sees that there is one just behind the store owner. JIN: 저거는요? 바로 뒤에 있잖아요! What about that one? It's right behind you! STORE OWNER: 저거는 벌써 팔린 거예요. 사신 게 워낙 잘 팔리는 물건이 돼서요. That one is on hold. They're quite popular. JIN: 얼마면 돼요? How much do you want? STORE OWNER: 저거 팔렸대니까요. It's already paid for. store owner picks up a dragon toy. STORE OWNER: 손님, 이거는 어때요? 올해가 용띠 아니예요? 행운을 갖고 올 거 같은데. What about this... In the year of the dragon, it brings good luck. puts a lot of money on the counter. JIN: 그냥 그 팬더 이리 갖고 와요. I need the panda. STORE OWNER: 이거 마지막 거니까 잃지 마세요. Don't lose this one. takes the panda and leaves. ---- - Kate is with Sun and Jin, drawing them a map. KATE: Once you hit the stream, you want to head northwest, pretty much in a straight line for about a day and a half. SUN: Thank you. KATE: I'm gonna have to tell Jack. But I'll give you guys a nice, long headstart. SUN: I'd tell him myself, but he wouldn't understand. KATE: No, he wouldn't. hugs Sun. KATE: You'd better get going. Be safe okay? SUN: Thank you. approaches. JULIET: She's not going anywhere. Sun, this is a bad idea. SUN: What concern is it of yours? JULIET: Jin Do you understand your wife's medical condition right now? Sun Translate for me. SUN: No. JULIET: Jin Your wife is very sick. If she doesn't get off this island in three weeks, she will die. SUN: 신경쓰지 말아요, 어서 가요. Never mind, let's go. start to walk away, Juliet pursues. JULIET: If you let her go, your wife is in danger. Jin... Danger. JIN: Wherever Sun go, I go. JULIET: Sun! Please. walks away. JULIET: Jin. Your wife had an affair. turns around. JIN: What? JULIET: Sun was with another man. She thought the baby was his. looks at Sun as she walks back. She slaps Juliet, and turns to Jin. Jin, looking angry, turn and heads back to the beach. SUN: 진수 씨... Jin. Act 4 the beach, Sun comes after Jin and sits beside him, Jin ignores her as she speaks. SUN: 진수씨, 진수씨... 나랑 얘기 좀 해요. 내가 다 설명할게. 그건 오래 전 일이었어요. 나 좀 봐봐. 나 좀 봐봐. 나 다신 이러는 거 이해해. 입이 열 개라도 나 할말이 없어. 그래도 나한테 설명할 기회를 좀 줘요. Jin... Jin... Talk to me. Let me explain. It was a long time ago. Look at me. Just look at me. I understand you're angry. And I have no excuse. Please let me explain. walks away. SUN: 나한테 설명할 기회를 좀 줘요. Let me explain! crying 진수 씨... Jin... enters. BERNARD: Hey! You going fishing? stops. BERNARD: Uh, you mind if I... tag along? sees Sun crying. BERNARD: Oh... Oh, I am sorry. I—I didn't mean to interrupt. JIN: No. Come. BERNARD: You're sure? JIN: Yes... come. leaves with Jin. ---- the shore, Jin and Bernard are fishing. BERNARD: You realize we're the only two married guys on the island? shows his ring. BERNARD: Married? JIN: Married. BERNARD: Yeah, well, no, not to each other. No. laughing You got it. It's not easy, is it? Oh, I mean, it's—it's wonderful, but... let's face it, every decision that you make takes twice as long. 'Cause you always gotta talk them into it. pause Rose... has cancer. She's sick. Dying. Well, at least, she 'was' dying. She says she's better now. She says it's this place... the island. But when the camp split up, I was sure that she'd want to go with Locke. Why would she want to leave the island, and risk getting sick again? JIN: Then why do you stay with Jack? BERNARD: Because it was the right thing to do. Locke... he's a murderer. See, it's all about karma, Jin. Do you know karma? nods. BERNARD: You make bad choices, bad things happen to you. But you make good choices, and then good— is interrupted as a fish is caught on Jin's rod. BERNARD: Hey! Hey, hey, hey! You got one! Yeah. Here, pull it in. pulls the fish in. BERNARD: Wow, look at that! You see? Now, that's karma. We must be the good guys, huh? ---- the freighter, Desmond and Sayid hear a repeating noise. DESMOND: How long's that gonna go on for, eh? Can't they just fix whatever the bloody hell's causing that? SAYID: That sound is not mechanical. DESMOND: What, you think somebody's doing that? Somebody's just banging those pipes again and again? SAYID: That's exactly what I think. enters. RAY: Gentlemen, thanks for your patience. The captain would like to see you now. ---- leads Desmond and Sayid on deck. SAYID: Where's the helicopter? RAY: Lapidus is running an errand. SAYID: What kind of errand? RAY: I'm a doctor. I don't know where he's going. SAYID: Did he go to the island? RAY: You know anywhere else he could land? notices Regina on the second-level deck, as she walks draped in chains. SAYID: What's he going to do there? RAY: I said I'm just a doctor. SAYID: What did Lapidus say? RAY: He didn't say anything to me. SAYID: frustrated What is he doing there?! is about to jump off the side of the freighter. Desmond runs toward her. DESMOND: Hey! Hey! jumps; Desmond and Sayid go over to look at her. DESMOND: That woman just jumped over the side of the ship! crew do not seem interested. DESMOND: Don't just stand there! What's the matter with you people?! SAYID: What's wrong with you? Get the rope! DESMOND: Why aren't you doing anything?! Gault comes. DESMOND: Bring a rope! SAYID: Get a rope! DESMOND and SAYID: Get a rope! GAULT: Stop! DESMOND: She just jumped! GAULT: It's over! She's gone! Everybody get back to your posts. That was an order. approaches Desmond and Sayid. GAULT: I'm Captain Gault. I suppose you two have a few questions. Act 5 the freighter. GAULT: So what can I do for you? SAYID: What? GAULT: You boys said you wanted to speak with me. SAYID: Let's just start with why a woman jumped over the side of your ship, and you did nothing to stop it. GAULT: I didn't jump in, or order my crew to jump in, because I didn't want to lose any more people. DESMOND: What exactly is going on here? GAULT: Some of my crew has been dealing with... what might best be described as a heightened case of cabin fever. I think it's got something to do with the close proximity of the island. SAYID: Why don't you turn around, then? GAULT: I've tried, but we have a saboteur on board, and he's done one hell of a job on my engines. I've got my crew working around the clock to repair them. SAYID: And then you'll take our people home? GAULT: Then we move to safer waters... those are my orders. SAYID: And I don't suppose you'll tell us who gave you those orders? GAULT: Sure, I will. Charles Widmore. DESMOND: This is Charles Widmore's boat? GAULT: That's right. You know him. ---- leads Sayid and Desmond into the captain's stateroom. Gault gets a metal box out of a cabinet, and puts it on the table. GAULT: Do either of you know what this is? SAYID: It's a flight data recorder, otherwise known as a black box. GAULT: That's exactly what it is. Now here's the funny thing. This black box comes from Oceanic Flight 815. A salvage vessel recovered it from the bottom of the ocean. It took a considerable amount of Mr. Widmore's resources to procure it. It was found with the wreckage of the plane, along with all 324 dead passengers. Sayid That's not the complete story, as you are well aware, Mr. Jarrah, given the fact that you're standing here, breathing... the wreckage was obviously staged. Now, can you imagine what kind of resources and manpower go into pulling off a feat of that magnitude? Faking the recovery of a plane crash? Putting 324 families through a grieving process based on a lie? But what's even more disturbing... where exactly does one come across 324 dead bodies? And that, Mr. Jarrah, Mr. Hume, is just one of the many reasons we want Benjamin Linus. ---- the beach, Juliet comes to Sun and sits beside her. JULIET: I'm sorry. I had to stop you any way I could. SUN: It wasn't your place to stop us. JULIET: I know you don't trust me, but you need to get off this island. We all do. SUN: You want to leave? JULIET: More than anything. I don't know if that boat out there is the answer or not, but it's something. I need to go home. So do you. Sun... in about three weeks, you'll be in an almost constant state of nausea. A week after that, you will experience shortness of breath that won't go away. A week after that, you will lose consciousness and slip into a coma. And then, Sun, you will die. And when your heart stops beating... so will the baby's. And that, Sun, is why it is my business, because you are my patient. If you go... you will die. And your baby will never be born. ---- - In the hospital, Sun is giving birth. DR. BAE: 선화 씨! 제왕절개를 해야할 것 같습니다. I have to perform a c-section. SUN: 안돼요, 그건 안돼요. No. DR. BAE: 잘 모르는 것 같으신데, 저희가 놓아드린 진통제 때문에 자연분만은 아주 힘들 거 같습니다. You don't understand... The medication makes a natural birth difficult. SUN: 안돼요, 남편이, 내 남편이 올 때까지 안돼... No, no! Not until Jin-- DR. BAE: 바로 수술하셔야 합니다. We've got to get to surgery! SUN: 내 남편 어디 있어요? Where's my husband? DR. BAE: 아직 안 오셨습니다. 더 이상 기다릴 수가 없어요. He's not here yet. We cannot wait! sees a man resembling Jin walk by. SUN: 진수 씨! 진수 씨! Jin! Jin! NURSE 1: 선생님, 아이가 보이기 시작했어요! Dr. Bae. The baby is crowning! DR. BAE: 자, 선화 씨. 이제부터 힘을 주셔야 합니다. 거의 다 왔습니다. 조금만 더 미세요! 미세요! 할 수 있습니다! 네, 조금만 더 미세요! Okay, Sun. You need to push now. That's it... Push! Push! You can do it! That's it... Push! baby is born. DR. BAE: 잘 하셨습니다. You did it. Doctor brings Sun the baby DR. BAE: 축하드립니다. 따님을 출산하셨습니다. Congratulations. You have a baby daughter. ---- the freighter, Ray leads Sayid and Desmond to their new room. RAY: So what do you think of the captain? SAYID: He was surprisingly forthcoming. RAY: Yeah, he tells it like it is. Just don't piss him off. You know what I mean? I think you'll like your room. It's on a quiet part of the ship. DESMOND: This... ship isn't moving. RAY: Well, if you say so. opens the door to a room. Cockroaches scuttle across the ground, and a large blood stain can be seen on the wall. RAY: That shouldn't still be there... Damn it! turns to the man cleaning the floor down the hallway behind them. RAY: Hey, Johnson. Is that you? Johnson! JOHNSON: Yeah. RAY: Mop this up. JOHNSON: Sorry, I gotta go up on deck. RAY: No, you're gonna mop this up! walks toward them, comes out of the shadow and is revealed to be Michael Dawson. RAY: Johnson Kevin, this is, uh... SAYID: Sayid. DESMOND: Desmond. JOHNSON: Kevin Johnson. SAYID: Nice to meet you Kevin. and Johnson shake hands. Act 6 the beach, Sun is in her tent, Jin comes in with food. JIN: I made... dinner. SUN: 난 당신이 날 떠난 줄 알았어요. 나한테 설명할 기회를 좀 줘요. I thought you had left me. Will you let me try to explain? JIN: 상관 없어. It won't matter. SUN: 당신도 내 말을... Just listen, maybe-- JIN: 당신이 왜 그랬는지 난 알고 있어. 그리고 내가 어떤 남자였는지도... 잘 알아. 이 섬에 오기 전에... 내가 당신에게 냉정하게 대하고 당신보다는 일을 선택한 나였어. 하여튼... 이 모든 것들이 다 나 때문이야. 그거 잘 알아. 그래서... 내가 당신을... 용서해. I know why you did it. I know the man... I used to be. Before this island, I withheld my affections... And I know... that whatever you did... you did to that man. His actions caused this. So I forgive you. smiles in tears. JIN: 자, 로크한테 당신하고 같이 갈거야. So I will go to Locke's camp with you. SUN: 더 이상 그 곳에 가고 싶지 않아요. I don't want to go there anymore. JIN: 왜? Why? SUN: 줄리엣 말이 맞았어요. 무슨 일이 있어도 우린 이 섬에 떠나가야 해요. 저 사람들은 헬리콥터도 있고 배도 있어요. 우리도 방법을 찾아봐요. Juliet was very convincing. We have to get off this island. These people have a helicopter. We have to try. JIN: 무슨 일이 있어도 당신과 우리 아이를 지켜줄 거야. 맹세할께. I'll do all it takes to protect you and the baby. I promise. SUN: 고마워요. Thank you. JIN: 나한테 한 가지만... 솔직히 말해줄래? There's just one thing. And please, the truth... SUN: 뭐든지. Anything. JIN: Is... the baby... mine? SUN: 네, 진수씨. 하늘에 맹세코 당신 아이 맞아요. 정말이예요. 자기 너무 사랑해요. Yes, Jin. I swear the baby is yours. It's yours. I love you so much. hugs him. SUN: 난 당신이 날 떠난 줄 알았어. I thought I had lost you. JIN: 나도 사랑해. 나 당신과 절대 헤어지지 않을 거야. I love you too. And you will never lose me. ---- - Jin comes to the hospital with the panda, there is man in suit standing next to the door where the baby is born JIN: 안녕하십니까. 백 자동차사의 회장님이 보내서 온 권진수라고 합니다. I am Jin-Soo Kwon. I represent Paik Automotive. MAN IN SUIT: 예? Yes. JIN: 대사님이 오늘 손주를 보셨다고 하셔서 선물을 전해드리러 왔습니다. I heard the Ambassador is now a grandfather... I came to present a gift. MAN IN SUIT: 여기서 기다리세요. Wait here. JIN: 참, 남자아이입니까 여자아이입니까? Excuse me. Is it a boy or a girl? MAN IN SUIT: 남자아이입니다. A boy. man in suit goes in the room. Jin takes a ribbon and wraps it around the panda. The ambassador comes out AMBASSADOR: 네. Yes? JIN: 네, 대사님. 이 팬더는 대국 중국에서 사업을 시작하겠다는 백 회장님의 뜻이 담겨 있습니다. 부디 오늘 같은 기쁜 날 이 선물을 받아 주시면 감사하겠습니다. Mr. Ambassador. This panda is a symbol of Mr. Paik's eagerness to do business in the great country of China. Please accept his congratulations. AMBASSADOR: 회장님에게 전해주게. Thank Mr. Paik for me. Tell him I'll call. takes a look inside, and sees the ambassador's daughter with her baby. He gets out. NURSE: 어, 벌써 가세요? Leaving so soon? JIN: 제 아이도 아닌데, 뭐. It wasn't my baby. NURSE: 언젠가는 좋은 날이 오겠죠. Well, maybe someday... JIN: 시간이 충분히 있어요. 이제 결혼한 지 두달 밖에 안 됐거든요. Don't rush me. I've only been married two months. ---- - Sun puts her wedding ring back on in her apartment, she's getting ready to go out. The doorbell rings, Sun answers the door. It's Hurley. They hug SUN: I can't believe you came all this way. HURLEY: Are you kidding? Is anyone else coming? SUN: No. HURLEY: Good. So... where is she? takes him to the baby. HURLEY: She's awesome. SUN: Thank you. takes the baby in her arms. SUN: Would you like to hold her? HURLEY: I don't know, I... kinda have two left hands. SUN: I trust you. gives him the baby. HURLEY: Wow... she looks just like Jin. SUN: sad Yes. She does. hands her the baby. HURLEY: So... I guess we should, like, go see him. SUN: Of course. ---- and Sun are at a cemetery, Sun holding the baby. They approach Jin's tombstone. Sun kneels down, crying. SUN: 여보... 여보 말이 맞았어요. 딸이예요. 나 정말 견디기 힘들었어요. 의사 선생님 말로는... 나 계속 당신만 찾았대. 당신이 옆에 있었으면 참 좋았을텐데... 진수 씨, 우리 딸 예쁘죠? 아기 이름은... 당신이 원하는 대로 지연이라고 지었어요. 자기 너무 보고 싶어. 너무 보고 싶어. Jin... You were right. It's a girl. The delivery was hard on me... The doctor said I was calling out for you... I wish you could've been there. Jin... she's beautiful. Ji Yeon. I named her just like you wanted. I miss you so much. I miss you so much. Category:Season 4